Spyro: Future Wars
by Who were the Precursors
Summary: Set about 20 years after my series of Spyro games. Full summary inside. Teen for violence, blood and disturbing images.
1. Prologue

Spyro: Future Wars:

Plot: Set about 20 years after my other games. Spyro and all his friends are now living peacefully in a new land. But when mysterious robots start appearing, and worse, infecting the residents of Spyro's home land, it's not up to Spyro and his friends, but their kids, to stop the robots (and whatever force might be controlling them).

Rating: T (for action violence, blood and disturbing images).

Married couples: SpyroxCassie (son, Spyro Jr., daughter, Destiny), Black EyexAutumn (son, Richie), RYOxGalarga (daughter, Liberty), RandyxCerene (no kids) and MelvinxJacqueline (no kids).

Hello all! After a long time between stories, I present my first Spyro story! I suppose since Spyro isn't mine, I should write a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story that do not come in the actual Spyro video game series are mine. I **do not** own Spyro (although that would be sweet)! Spyro games are currently being made by Krome Studios/Sierra

Prologue:

The year is 2029. Spyro, along with friends (and a couple relatives), have moved to a new, far off land called Indigo Valley. Spyro has married Cassie since the last time we saw them, and they've had 2 kids: A son named Spyro Jr., and a daughter named Destiny.

Spyro's cousin, Black Eye, has married Cassie's best friend, Autumn. They've had one kid, a son named Richie.

Spyro's "best pal" RYO has married Wolf's sister Galarga, and they've had a daughter named Liberty.

Randy, one of the four Messenger Birds, has married Cerene, another Messenger Bird, but they don't have any kids.

Jacqueline the Messenger Bird has married Melvin the Meadowlark, whom she met on the "RYO Island", but they also have no kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom?" Destiny the Dragon asked her Mother Cassie. "Can I go down to the lake?"

"Why, honey?" Cassie asked her daughter.

"I would really like to go fishing. I would **really** like that."

"Oh Destiny," Cassie began in her "wise" tone. "You know the fish there can be hostile."

"But Mom…"

"But nothing, Destiny. Unless you have a guide to take you there, you cannot go. I would take you, but I have business to attend to. And besides, why risk your life just to go catch mean fish?"

"Oh, alright Mom. You win." Destiny said, sounding defeated.

Cassie nodded, and walked inside her and Spyro's house.

"I always hate it when she spoils my fun." Destiny said to herself.

Destiny just began walking through her homeland. She liked living in Indigo Valley, but recently, she had been bored by it, especially since her grandma, Spyro's Mom Sheeana, had moved away.

"You cannot go, she says. I have business to attend to, she says. Why can't she take me down to the lake?"

As Destiny continued her walking, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hello Destiny." Cerene the Messenger Bird greeted Spyro's daughter.

"Oh, hello Miss Cerene." Destiny said back to her. "Where's Randy?"

"He's at work right now. Oh, I do hope he's ok. Building the 40 story Indigo Towers does sound dangerous. What brings you out here?"

"I'm just taking a walk. I asked my Mom if I could go fishing, but she wouldn't let me."

"Why would she?" Cerene asked. "Those fish are mean."

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Destiny complained.

"Destiny, life isn't always fun."

"I know, but school's starting up again in two weeks. I don't have much more time to myself."

"True." Cerene began. "But, look on the bright side. You do still have two weeks, and then you get to see all your friends in school again. And besides, there's never school on weekends."

Destiny's face lit up after the very wise Messenger Bird had told her that.

"Thank you very much, Cerene."

"You're welcome, Destiny." Cerene was about to fly off, when Destiny stopped her.

"Cerene?"

"Yes, Destiny?"

"Could you take me to the lake?" Destiny asked with big eyes.

"Oh no, Destiny. I would, but I'm going to see how the building of the Towers is going. I will see you later." Cerene said, waving to Spyro's daughter. She waved back.

"Man! Nobody wants to take me down to the lake!" Destiny complained. Why she wanted to go down to the lake so badly was anybody's guess. Destiny couldn't defend herself too well, and if the fish ganged up on her, she'd be a goner.

A few hours later…

"Spyro, Destiny, dinner!" Cassie yelled. Her two children ran down the stairs into the dining room.

"Oh boy, what's for dinner?" Spyro Jr. asked.

"Steak!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Spyro and his son exclaimed.

"No!" His daughter said.

"What's wrong, Destiny?" Spyro asked her. "You don't like steak?"

"It's not my favorite, but I'll eat it."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Cassie said. "When I and your Father were dating in High School, he wouldn't wanna eat a single thing I'd make for him."

"Ha ha!" Spyro sarcastically said.

"It's the truth!"

"I know it is, I'm not denying it. I just wonder why the kids have to know about it." Spyro said.

Cassie didn't say anything, but just laughed. Spyro glared at her before digging into his steak.

Later that night…

Destiny got into her bed. She wasn't ready to go to bed quite yet, so she picked up her book, the legend of Thunder Hollow. After reading about 40 pages, she picked up her "stylish" bookmark and placed it on the page she had finished. She then clicked off her bedside lamp, pulled up her covers, and fell asleep.

End of prologue

Well, what do y'all think? Reviews please! Oh, and if you want back stories on my characters, say so in your reviews. See y'all in chapter 2!


	2. Down to the lake

Chapter 2: Down to the lake:

Hello all! I'm back with chapter 2! Again, please review!

The next morning…

Destiny's alarm went off, waking the teenage dragon with a start.

"Why'd I set my alarm?" Destiny asked herself. Glancing at her clock, it read 7:00 A.M.

"Wait a minute…"

Before Destiny could fully process that thought, her Mom called to her.

"Destiny, get up! There's a beautiful sunrise out here!"

"Alright Mom! I'll be there in a sec."

Destiny got into her slippers and walked out onto the house's front porch. Cassie was sitting on the top step holding a cup of coffee.

"'Morning, early bird." Cassie said to her beloved daughter.

"Good morning, Mom." Destiny yawned, taking a seat beside Cassie.

"Isn't it beautiful, Destiny?"

"Yes, you are."

"Thank you, Destiny." Cassie said, kissing her daughter. "But I meant the sunrise."

"It sure is." Destiny smiled, resting her head on her Mom's shoulder. As they watched the sunrise, what looked like a black orb moved in front of it. Destiny shot up.

"Mom, did you see that?" She asked, turning to her Mom.

"I sure did." Cassie said.

"What was it?"

"I wish I knew."

The two female dragons watched the rest of the sunrise without any more interruptions. When the sun was all the way up, the two headed back inside. Spyro was having breakfast and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, my two favorite ladies." Spyro greeted his wife and daughter.

"'Morning Dad." Destiny said, sounding half asleep.

"Wish I had gotten up for the sunrise, but hey, I do need my sleep."

"Did you really need to sleep that much? You did get to bed at least a couple hours before I did." Cassie noted.

Spyro looked like he was going to respond, but instead just kept reading his paper.

"He didn't say anything because he knows I'm right." Cassie said to Destiny, causing the younger dragon to laugh.

After having some toast for breakfast, Destiny stepped outside. From the porch, she examined all the sights and sounds of Indigo Valley.

"Good morning Destiny." Richie the Dragon greeted her.

"Hey Richie, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot. I was gonna go to the lake. Do you wanna come?"

'Crap!' Destiny said in her mind. 'I can't go there unless I have a guide, and Mom won't take me.'

"Well?" Richie asked, looking impatient.

"Sorry, Richie, I can't. Mom won't let me."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Richie said. "See ya later!"

Richie began walking toward the lake. Not 10 seconds had passed, when Destiny called

"Wait up, Richie!"

Richie stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What's up?"

"I do wanna come." Destiny said, sounding very happy.

"But your Mom said…"

"Forget what Mom said. Let's go!"

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Richie said.

"We won't if we're only there a few minutes." Destiny reassured him as they walked toward the lake. About half a mile of walking later, they arrived at Indigo Lake.

"Well, here we are, Indigo La…Destiny, what's wrong?"

"They're all dead, Richie." Destiny said.

"What?"

Destiny pointed into Indigo Lake. Sure enough, all the mean fish were dead.

"Whoa, what happened?" Richie yelled.

"You're asking me? I'd love to know just as much as you." Destiny sounded hysterical.

The two dragons suddenly heard humming.

"Where is that coming from?" Richie asked. Destiny looked up, and in a tree was a ball-shaped…she thought it almost looked like a robot.

"Richie, look up there!" Destiny exclaimed, pointing.

"I'll handle this." Richie said, jumping into the air. He did a spin, and then shot out many flames, burning the robot.

"What is it?" Destiny asked him.

"It's a robot." Richie said, jumping down from the tree holding the fried robot.

"I wonder what its purpose is." Destiny said.

"Well, I have a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the death of those fish."

"I wonder why, though."

"I dunno, but what I do know is we better get outta here before whatever it was that killed them comes back." Richie said without taking a breath. Destiny gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Never mind, Richie." Destiny began. "Let's just leave."

The dragons walked away from the lake. The view then pans into some bushes, where you see two sets of eyes.

"How'd we miss?" A very rough sounding voice said.

"I dunno, Zenon, but what I do know is our robots can easily kill fish." Another voice said.

"But sir, that was Spyro's daughter." Zenon said.

"Yes Zenon, thank you for, once again, stating the obvious."

Meanwhile…

"I sure hope my Mom doesn't ask me where I was." Destiny said, looking over her shoulder at Richie.

"I know. My Dad would probably flip out if he knew I was down there, with you, no less." Richie said.

"Why, doesn't Black Eye like me?"

"Of course he does. My parents adore you. Pa just doesn't want me dating yet."

As if on cue, Black Eye, Spyro's cousin, walked up with his wife, Autumn.

"There you are, Richard." Black Eye addressed his son by his real first name.

"Dad, I hate it when you call me that." Richie complained.

Black Eye was about to say something, but he scratched himself, so Autumn said it for him.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"Out on a walk with Destiny." Richie said, looking straight at his parents.

"Not on a date?"

"No, Mom."

"Where'd you go?" Black Eye asked.

'We're busted.' Richie thought. 'Unless I can worm my way out of this.'

"Well?" Autumn tapped her foot.

"We were, you know, just walking around the Valley." Richie said with complete seriousness.

Just then, Black Eye (finally) noticed the burnt robot on Richie's back.

"What, per say, is that?" He asked his son.

"Oh this?" Richie asked, taking the robot off his back. "This fell out of a tree when we were walking near it. I flamed it because I thought it was gonna attack us."

Richie winked at Destiny.

"Hmm, well, if that's the case, maybe we should show it to Spyro." Autumn suggested.

"Good idea!" Destiny exclaimed.

"What's all the racket out there?" Spyro yelled from inside his house.

"Nothing, Dad. Just talking to Richie and his parents." Destiny yelled back inside.

Spyro stepped outside.

"Hey guys." Spyro said, waving to his cousin and his cousin's wife.

"Hi, Spyro." Autumn greeted him. "Spyro, could you tell us what this is?"

She held up the toasted robot.

"Geez, what is that?" Spyro asked, running toward Autumn, and nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry. Who found this?"

"Richie did." Destiny spoke up.

"Where exactly did he find it?" Spyro asked.

"It fell out of a tree, and the brave guy jumped in front of me and burnt it with all his might."

Spyro's eyes were now very wide.

"…Yeah. Well, I think I'll take a look at it." Spyro said, putting his hand out. Richie gave him the robot, and he went inside to examine it.

"Come on, Richa…Richie, let's go home." Black Eye said.

"Alright. See ya later, Destiny!"

"Bye, Richie!" Destiny waved as Richie and his parents left. Destiny stepped inside. Spyro was examining the robot, with Cassie standing over him.

"So, Dad, what is it?" She asked him.

"I can't tell what its purpose is, but that's what I'm trying to figure out." Spyro said without looking up.

"Spyro, dear, what does that small bit of text on that band say?" Cassie asked him.

"Hold on a sec."

Spyro put on his glasses and read the text. He remained silent.

"Well, what's it say?"

"…Infect-O-Bot 1500. Guaranteed to kill."

"What?" Cassie and Destiny both said in unison.

"That's what it says." Spyro said, taking off his glasses.

So, it would appear the robots' purpose was to infect the residents of Indigo Valley. But were there more of them, or was this the only one? Stay tuned…

End of chapter 2

Ooh, a mystery. Are there really more robots? Who was with "Zenon" in the bushes? Stay tuned for chapter 3! Reviews please!


	3. Mass infection

Hello again everybody! After nearly a week of no new chapters, here is chapter 3! Sorry if it seems to drag on. My fault. I wasn't sure how to end it. Also, it seems like the "toxin" that the robots shoot out is sometimes more like knock-out gas. Sorry again. I couldn't bring myself to kill off so many major characters. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 3: Mass infection:

Destiny stood there dumbfounded. What her Dad, the legendary Spyro, was holding, was apparently someone's plan to kill everyone who lived in Indigo Valley. She was not only angry at whoever was behind this, but she was also determined to figure out who it was.

"Dad, who could be behind this?" Destiny asked Spyro.

"Beats me, but I wanna know as much as you do." Was Spyro's response

"Well, I'm gonna figure out." Destiny said.

"And just how do you plan on going about that?" Cassie asked.

Destiny stopped for a moment to think about that one.

"…Well, I'll find a way." Destiny spoke up, trying to make herself look good, but instead making herself look silly.

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is someone wants us dead."

"Spyro, we don't have any enemies. Scarlett and Twilight joined us and RYO killed Jason and Electron." Cassie said, referencing a past adventure. "There are none."

"Well, there must be with this thing floating around." Spyro made a good point.

As Spyro, Cassie and Destiny talked about the infecting robot, the view zooms outside to show Zenon holding what looks like a controller.

"Now, it is time to set the plan in motion." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Zenon presses the button. A bunch of the robots float out from behind the trees around him and head in toward Spyro's house.

"What's that?" Spyro said, hearing the loud humming.

"Oh no…"

The robots blow the door right down and enter the house.

"What the…?" Was all Cassie could get out before her, Destiny and Spyro were fighting the robots off.

"Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to listen to music up here!" Spyro Jr. yelled from upstairs.

"Get down here and help us!" Destiny yelled.

Before Spyro Jr. came down, the robots began shooting their toxin. Spyro Jr. got downstairs just in time to see his parents getting knocked out.

"What's going on, Destiny?" Spyro Jr. yelled, but Destiny didn't hear him. She was too focused on fighting off the robots and saving her parents.

"Destiny!!!"

No response. Spyro Jr. jumped into the pack of robots and knocked 3 of them away. Finding Destiny getting outnumbered, he used his fighting skills to help her. While they were focused on that, a few of the robots carried Spyro and Cassie away.

"Mom! Dad!" Spyro Jr. yelled. The rest of the robots that hadn't been trashed left along with their prize.

"They got away." Destiny said, lowering her head.

"Hey," Spyro Jr. began. "What could you have done? They terribly outnumbered us."

"I know." Destiny said on the verge of tears. "But they took Mom and Dad."

"Don't worry, we'll get them back."

"You think?" Destiny asked him.

"I know. No way are we gonna let some wusses who won't show their faces keep our parents. Besides, our Dad is Spyro. They'll get away."

Destiny stopped crying. Her brother was right. These bad guys wouldn't win.

"But how will just the two of us beat them?"

"Oh, you know we can't do it alone. We'll have to recruit some people, and I'm sure Richie and Liberty will be more than willing to help." Spyro Jr. said, sounding like Richie did earlier.

"Well, let's get to it."

Destiny and her brother headed out of the house.

"Destiny, Spyro!" Destiny's best friend Liberty yelled as she ran up to them.

"Hey Lib, what's up?" Destiny asked, hugging her friend.

"My parents were captured by robots!" Liberty cried.

"Oh no, you too?" Spyro Jr. asked.

"Yes. What's going on, Destiny?"

"I dunno. Somebody obviously wants us dead, though."

A few hours later…

Many miles from Indigo Valley, deep in a jungle, there lies a very much unknown base. This base is home to the "company" that makes the Infect-O-Bots, and it's run by somebody who is very surprising. He has not only captured Spyro, Cassie, RYO and Galarga, but also Autumn and Black Eye. They were contained in a dark store room.

"Ugh, where are we?" RYO groaned.

"Beats me." Galarga responded.

"You guys are here too?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, those robots are a pain." Galarga complained.

"Uh, that stuff they shot out, what was it?" Cassie asked.

"I dunno, but it knocked us out in a snap." Black Eye said.

"Maybe knock out gas?" Autumn suggested.

As they pondered that suggestion, the head of the "company" walked into the room and turned on the lights.

"Welcome my prizes." He laughed.

"What the? You're…"

Meanwhile…

"Alright!" Destiny raised her voice. "Our parents have been captured, and we kids have to save them. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Spyro Jr. exclaimed.

"Yep." Richie said.

"You know it." Liberty said.

"Alright! I'll go recruit the Messenger Birds, Melvin, Scarlett and Twilight." Destiny exclaimed, and flew off. A few minutes later, she arrives at Jacqueline and Melvin's house. She begins knocking on the door.

"Jacqueline? Melvin? Are you home?"

She knocks on the door again. Turning the knob, she finds the door to be open.

"Hello?"

She walks into the living room, and is stunned to find Jacqueline and Melvin on the floor, looking unconscious.

"Melvin! Jacqueline! Are you alright?" She yelled.

Jacqueline stirred slightly.

"De…Destiny? Oh, thank goodness you found us." The second Messenger Bird said in a rough voice. "These robots broke through our front door and shot out this…I guess it was gas of some kind. I feel very weak right now, and poor Melvin is our cold."

She motioned to her unconscious Meadowlark husband.

"I'm gonna call 911 and get you guys help." Destiny said, but Jacqueline raised one of her wings.

"Don't bother, we'll be ok. Just go make sure the other Messenger Birds haven't been hit by this. If Cerene, Randy and Tim have been attacked, no good can come."

"Are you sure?" Destiny asked with great concern.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm one of the Messenger Birds for a reason."

"Right."

With that, Destiny flew off to Randy and Cerene's home, but they were out.

"They're probably at the Indigo Towers construction site." She said to herself. When she got there, the site was abandoned.

"What the?"

Destiny was very confused, but she came back to her house. Scarlett and Twilight, two of Spyro's former enemies, were standing there, along with many other people.

"Destiny, we have heard of what has happened to Indigo Valley. Many residents have been infected by floating robots, and emergency medical teams were sent to their houses to help them." Scarlett said in a mouthful.

"I'm sorry to say that a few residents of Indigo Valley have died from the toxin the robots shoot out," Twilight began, lowering her head. "But, we can't let that stop us. We have a mission, and we must be successful, otherwise Indigo Valley will be wiped off the map, and whoever's behind this will rule the land."

"But, my parents, and Liberty's parents, and even Jacqueline and Melvin weren't killed. Why'd other people die?" Destiny asked in confusion.

"I wish I knew, but, like many things, I don't." Twilight admitted.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Scarlett said.

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand here and let them kill my parents. I'm going to find whoever's behind this, and stop them." Destiny said.

"And how is that gonna happen?" Liberty asked.

"I'll find a way." Destiny said with determination in her eyes.

"I think we should search Indigo Valley and the surrounding lands for our parents." Richie suggested.

"I believe whoever's behind this won't go down easily." An unnamed citizen spoke up. "If he, or she, was able to build all these infecting robots and knock out some of our prominent people, then they're a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree, but we must search for them." Spyro Jr. said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Destiny asked. "Let's get out there!"

And so, Destiny, Spyro Jr., Richie, Liberty, Scarlett and Twilight, along with Galarga's brother Wolf and many other unnamed dragons, birds and many other animals, set out to rescue the captured dragons, and to stop the evil behind this!

End of chapter 3

Stay tuned for chapter 4, where Destiny's "team" heads out, and where the evil person is revealed. As always, please review!


	4. The face of evil

Hey guys, sorry for the nearly 2 months between updates. I've been really busy. Here's the 4th chapter. Reviews please!

Chapter 4: The face of evil: 

Drip, drip, drip…

"Wh…where am I?"

Drip, drip, drip…

"It's all I hear. Dripping, without stopping. What does it mean?"

Cassie suddenly awoke. Finding herself in that dark store room, she sighed. Well she or her friends ever escape? She had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen to Destiny.

"Destiny."

She reached her hand out into the darkness, where she felt an arm.

"Destiny?"

"No." Autumn said with anger in her voice. "Leave your cold hands to yourself."

"Sorry, Autumn. I just had a strange feeling that Destiny is going to be in trouble, and I was reaching out to her." Cassie said.

"Sometimes, Cassie, I wonder about you."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking to!" Spyro yelled.

"Will you guys stop it already?" Black Eye yelled. "Arguing won't get us outta here any sooner."

Obviously, that shut them up. Cassie was still worried about Destiny.

Meanwhile…

Sniff, sniff

"I smell steak."

"Richie!" Liberty exclaimed. "This is no time to think about food!"

"But I'm hungry!" Richie said.

Author ponders whether or not to include stupid inside joke that nobody here will understand

"We can eat later. Now keep moving!"

Richie looked like he was about to say something, but just kept walking. The large rescue team proceeded through the Valley, searching for any sign of evil.

Crack

"Whoops." Wolf said.

"Geez Wolf, watch where you step." Destiny glared at the older dragon.

"Sorry." The British-accented dragon apologized.

Spyro Jr. snickered.

"What?" Destiny asked him.

"Nothing. I could make a really bad joke here, but I'll refrain."

"…"

Destiny groaned as her group wasted time standing around.

"Keep moving!"

Wolf gave Destiny a funny look.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing, Miss Loudmouth." Wolf said.

Destiny glared at him. Instead of getting mad, she kept her composure and continued on.

Meanwhile, back at the base…

"Hey, does anybody else hear talking outside?" Black Eye asked.

"Yes." Everyone else in the room said.

The door opened, and somebody walked in.

"Hello, my prisoners." He said.

Click

"You again." Spyro grunted. "You've got some kinda nerve showing your face again."

It turns out that they were talking to Spyro's Dad, Enrico. Spyro hated his Dad, because he treated his Mom, Sheeana, like dirt. They did have a happy relationship, until Spyro turned 5, at which time Enrico didn't want to be a Dad anymore. He began hitting Sheeana, and then began cheating on her, and finally filed for divorce a few months later. Since then, Spyro hadn't seen Enrico. Now, in the last little while, he's seen him twice.

"You scum. How dare you…"

"Shut up already!" Enrico yelled. "I did what I did because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? The fact that you'd be stuck with Mom forever? Grow up. Look at me and Cassie. We've been married 20 years, and have had 2 kids, and we're still going strong."

"That's exactly why I was afraid." Enrico admitted. "I loved your Mom, but after a while, I couldn't do it anymore."

"Oh, give me a break." Spyro shook his head. "You are a disgrace. You couldn't do it anymore? That's because you're a horrible Father!"

At that point, Enrico swung at Spyro, but just missed him.

"You can't even hit me."

Meanwhile…

"Have we made any progress? It seems like Destiny keeps getting mad at Wolf, and nothing else is happening." A random bird said.

"Well, I…hey!" Destiny yelled.

"See? I ain't gonna take anymore crap from you, or I'm off this mission."

"How could you say that?" Scarlett spoke up. "This mission is to rescue Spyro and the others. If we fail…that's all that is to be said. We fail, and we probably die."

"…Well then, let us press on." Destiny said, her frustration subsided by Scarlett's encouraging words.

A few minutes later…

"Guys, look at this." Spyro Jr. motioned. A few members of the rescue team had left (removed for slightly easier writing).

"What is it?" Richie asked.

There was a little round piece of metal on the ground.

"Hmm…wait a second." Destiny said. "Don't touch it."

"Why, what's the worst that could…"

Boom!

"My God!"

When the smoke from the mine cleared, some blood splatter lay on the ground.

Gasp

"Who got hurt?" Destiny asked.

"I'm good." Liberty responded.

"Where's Richie?"

…

"Richie?"

Richie walked toward her, bleeding slightly.

"Richie!"

"Hey, I'm alright. A little mine won't slow me down. You have to do a lot more than that."

Destiny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, tough guy, shall we continue?" Destiny asked.

"You know it."

35 minutes later…

"I sure hope we're close to their base. I'm tired of walking." Spyro Jr. complained.

"Shut it." Liberty said, tired of Destiny's brother.

"Uh guys, look out there." Wolf pointed.

"What is that?"

It turns out that the thing he was pointing at was a building of some sort.

"Let's go check it out." Wolf suggested.

And so, the group headed toward the building. However, they were in for a big surprise!

End of chapter 4

There you go. Reviews please!


	5. Zenon's betrayal

Chapter 5: Zenon's betrayal:

Hey all! After a while, he's chapter 5. Read and review please, and also **be sure to read chapter 4. It has been updated**!

Boom!

"What was that sound?" An unknown voice asked.

"I dunno, but it can't be good." Destiny responded.

The sound they heard was a cannon, and it was shooting at them! Apparently, though, they were very inaccurate.

"Was that a cannon?" Somebody from the back of the group asked.

Boom!

"Yep."

The group got a little closer to the building. Destiny decided, instead of just going right up to the building, she discussed what to do with the others.

Meanwhile, inside the building…

"Hmm." Enrico thought. "I just heard my cannons going off. Somebody must be getting close to my base."

"It must be a rescue team!" Autumn yelled.

"Ha, very possibly." Enrico laughed. "I'm sure if they're a rescue team, they are strong and tough. Poor them. I have some very strong defenses."

Autumn's enthusiasm died.

"Oh, don't you worry. I don't plan on killing any of you right now…except for him." He said, motioning to his son. Spyro closed his eyes.

Back outside…

"How can we get in there?" Scarlett asked, talking for the first time in a while.

"We all have our own skills." Twilight began. "But I'm sure it's well guarded, especially if we're hearing cannon fire."

Suddenly, there was the sound of fluttering wings.

"Huh?"

There stood the 4 Messenger Birds and Melvin the Meadowlark.

"Guys!" Destiny yelled in excitement. "How'd you get here?"

"Well," Randy began. "When we heard that robots were attacking the Valley, we abandoned the construction site. Jacqueline and Melvin got hit by it, but mercifully, they were ok."

"Where was Tim?" Richie asked.

"…You don't wanna know…"

"So, what's going on here?" Cerene asked.

"Well," Destiny began. "You know what happened to our parents, right?"

Cerene nodded.

"Well, we think this is where they were taken, and we need a plan to get in there."

"It won't be easy." Liberty added. "They've got cannons down there."

"Cannons?" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Wow." Her husband Melvin added.

"Well, we know it won't be easy. No offence to anybody here, but I think only a few of us are capable of fighting whoever, or whatever, is in there."

Some of the unnamed rescue members nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you agree with me?" Destiny asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes we do." An unnamed dragon said.

"Ok. I think that myself, my brother, Richie, Liberty, Scarlett, Twilight, Wolf, the Messenger Birds and Melvin are capable of saving our parents."

"Agreed." A few rescue members said.

"So, you all are ok with stopping here and have the 12 of us go in?"

"Agreed." They said again.

"Alright. I believe we have the makings of a good plan." Destiny said.

Meanwhile, back inside…

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do with you before I kill you." Enrico thought aloud.

"Uh, boss?" Zenon said.

"Not now, Zenon, I'm thinking evil thoughts."

"But boss…"

Enrico turned around.

"Alright, what is it, Zenon, that couldn't wait?" He asked.

"Take a look at security camera 3." Zenon said, pointing.

"…What in the world…?"

What the camera showed stunned Enrico. It showed the now 12-member rescue team breaking into the base and fighting off guards.

"Well I'll be." Enrico laughed, turning to his prisoners. "Your brats and some dumb birds have come to save you."

"What? They're here?" RYO jumped up.

"I know they would come!" Galarga said with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"Ha. It looks like I'm gonna have some fun!" Enrico laughed. "I'll wait for them to get in here, and then I will destroy them!"

A few seconds later, the rescue group, with a little difficulty, entered the room the prisoners were in.

"Well, well, well." Enrico laughed.

"Mom? Dad?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, little Destiny, I have your parents, and neither you, nor them, nor anyone else in this room, except for myself of course, is gonna survive!"

"Uh, sir…"

"Shut up Zenon! I don't care about you anymore!" Enrico yelled. "All I care about right now is killing all of you!"

"We've come this far, and nothing's gonna stop us!" Destiny screamed. The group behind her yelled in approval.

"Nothing, you say?" Enrico asked.

Insert dramatic music

"Yeah, not even…Dad, who is this?"

Spyro lowered his head.

"Destiny, this…is my Father, your Grandfather, Enrico." Spyro managed to get out.

"Wh…what?" Destiny asked in utter shock.

"Yes Destiny, I hate to admit it." Cassie began, her head also lowered. "This is your Grandfather."

"But, Grandma is so much nicer."

Destiny fell to her knees.

"This is Grandpa?" Spyro Jr. asked, sounding as shocked as Destiny. "Dad, why'd you never tell us?"

"I forgot about him. He left around '95 or '96, and he faded out of my memory. Mom got captured by some of my old enemies around 2006, but I didn't even think about him."

"Ok, ok, enough of the reminiscing. It's good to see my Grandkids, really it is…" Enrico stopped as Destiny gave him a nasty look.

"…And whoever these kids and birds are, but I'm planning on killing all of you **right now**!"

"Not on my watch you won't!" Destiny yelled. "Charge!!!!"

The 12 of them charged. Zenon tried jumping in to help Enrico, but his master threw him aside.

"If that's the way it will be, them I'm through with helping you!" Zenon yelled with a great deal of emotion.

"Good riddance!" Enrico sneered.

Zenon slammed his fist down on a button, and then ran out of the room. That button unlocked the prison cells (sorry I didn't describe how the characters were being held earlier) that they were in.

"Zenon, when I'm through with these pains, you're next!"

"Don't count on it, 'Daddy'!" Spyro said as he charged forward. It was 18 against 1, but Enrico was confident he could win.

"This will be too easy." He said to himself.

Enrico thrust his arms out, knocking back the group.

"I hate to say it, but you all won't beat me." He laughed.

"Hey, 'Grandpa'." Spyro Jr. began. "You may not know it, but myself, and my sister, and the rest of us have come a long way, and nothing, not even my so-called Grandfather, is gonna stop us."

"That so?" Enrico asked. "Well, let's see you try."

Spyro Jr. did a spin and lunged at Enrico. That had no effect as Enrico simply dodged it. Destiny shot fire at him, but he was unaffected. The Messenger Birds, and Melvin, charged at him. He blocked them with his arm. Everyone else tried attacking him, but to no avail. After a while, they were out of breath.

"Well, you gave me a good fight." Enrico admitted. "I'm a little tired out. Still, I knew I would win."

"Who says you won?" Spyro asked. "We may be down, but we're not out."

"Well, ready or not, here I come!"

Enrico lunged, but was stopped.

"What the…Zenon, what's the meaning of this?"

Zenon was pointing a gun at him.

"Don't move a muscle!" Zenon said.

"Zenon, put the gun down right now." Enrico demanded.

Zenon pointed the gun at a nearby reactor.

"Don't you dare."

"Zenon, don't do it." Cassie pleaded.

"You'll kill us all!" Cerene yelled.

"Hand me the gun." Enrico reached out. Zenon pointed the gun back at Enrico, and…

Bang!

End of chapter 5

5 chapters down, 2 (including the epilogue) left. Stay tuned!


	6. End of a life

Chapter 6: End of a life:

Well, here's the second-to-last chapter of my first of probably 2 Spyro stories I will post on here. Please read and review!

"Oh my God!" Was all Spyro could say. Zenon had fired one shot, and that one shot hit Enrico!

"Zenon?"

Zenon was shaking so hard, he couldn't say anything. He just dropped the gun.

"I can't believe it. We fought so hard, and it wasn't even us that defeated him." Destiny was stunned by what had developed.

"Hey, at least Enrico got defeated." Richie said.

"Not…so…fast."

Everyone turned their attention away from Zenon toward the low voice they heard.

"What?"

Enrico, despite taking a gunshot to the chest, was still able to not only get out those words, but also to press a button.

"Uh oh, not another button!" Tim exclaimed.

"Attention, this facility will self-destruct in 60 seconds."

"Ah crapper." Wolf said. "Ok, posse out!"

"No. I can't leave my Dad." Spyro said.

"What?" Cassie asked in disbelief. "He's evil. I don't care if he is your Dad, I'm not helping you. I like your Mom a lot more."

Wolf, Scarlett, Twilight, the Messenger Birds, Melvin, RYO, Galarga and Liberty left.

"Cassie, why shouldn't he save his Dad?" Autumn asked.

"Because he's evil. Duh!"

Autumn was mad now. She tried charging Cassie, but her husband held her back.

"We don't have time for this!" Black Eye yelled. "This building is gonna blow up in…"

"30 seconds until destruction."

"…30 seconds. Now let's go!"

Black Eye and Autumn ran toward the exit. Autumn scooped up Richie on her way out.

"Spyro, we have to go. Do you want your legacy to end like this?" Cassie asked.

"Alright, alright. Take the kids and wait for me. I'll be right out." Spyro motioned for them to leave.

"But Dad?"

"Go!"

Cassie and her kids left the premises.

"20 seconds until destruction."

"I'm sorry Dad. I can't save you. When I die, that's the next time I'll see you."

Spyro stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry too, son. And you too, Sheeana. I should've loved you more." Enrico said.

Those were his last words.

"10 seconds left. 9…8…7…6…"

Enrico looked to the sky. For the first time in a while, he smiled.

"5…4…"

Enrico breathed his last.

"3…2…1…"

BOOM!

As the fortress exploded behind him, Spyro turned around.

"Goodbye Dad."

Spyro lowered his head. Cassie came up next to him.

"I'm sorry Spyro." She said, grabbing his hand.

"It's ok Cass. It was his time. Some day it'll be my time. Let's go home."

Spyro and Cassie, hand in hand, headed home with their kids.

End of chapter 6

Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

This is the final chapter of my first ever Spyro story! Please read and review!

A big welcoming party was waiting for Spyro and his friends and relatives. Included in that party were two very unexpected people.

"Hey, it's the man of the hour!" A random citizen yelled.

"Look, I'm not the man of the hour. I think he died in the explosion." Spyro said, referring to Zenon.

"Spyro?"

Spyro spun around when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?"

Spyro's Mom, Sheeana, was standing in front of him.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"I heard about what happened out in the jungle." Sheeana told him.

"You did?"

"Yes I did, son."

"You heard about Dad, right?" Spyro asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes."

Spyro lowered his head. His Mom hugged him.

"You did the right thing. Your Father and I were only planning on having 1 kid. When you turned 5, right then I knew we weren't having anymore. I didn't need Enrico anymore." Sheeana told Spyro.

"Have you dated since?" Spyro asked her.

"Oh no, son." Sheeana sounded slightly defensive. "Not after what your Father did to me. I was afraid it would happen again."

Cassie walked up to them, along with Destiny and Spyro Jr.

"Ah, my Daughter-in-law and my Grandkids!" Sheeana exclaimed, hugging all of them.

"Hi 'Mom'." Cassie said.

"Hi Grandma!" Destiny and Spyro Jr. said in unison.

Suddenly, there was a commotion away from them.

"Is that who I think it is?" One voice asked.

"I dunno. Nobody's seen him in 23 years." Another voice said.

Spyro and his family turned around to see people surrounding someone.

"My God, Spyro, is that who I think it is?" Cassie asked.

"I can't tell." Spyro answered.

The crowd parted. Standing there was none other than the Golden Dragon! Nobody had seen or heard from him in 23 years!

"Hey…" Was all Spyro could say. Cassie and Sheeana were shocked, and Destiny and Spyro Jr. were confused.

"Hey, old pal." The Golden Dragon greeted Spyro with a handshake.

"Where in the world have you been?" Cassie asked.

"I've been in hiding."

"For 23 years?" Sheeana asked in surprise.

"Dad, who is this?" Destiny asked.

"This is the Golden Dragon. He helped me on one of my first adventures way back in 2006. That's also where I met the beautiful woman you know as your Mom."

"I must say, Spyro, you sure picked a good one." The Golden Dragon said, winking.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Spyro said, looking around. "All my friends and family in one place at one time. I tell ya, life doesn't get much better than this!"

Later that night…

"And so, we award the late Zenon a medal, in honor of his bravery in the face of evil." Spyro wrote on a piece of paper. "And at this time, we also remember my late Father, Enrico, who was pulled to the side of evil, and sadly could not be pulled back."

Spyro, Cassie, Destiny, Spyro Jr., Sheeana, Black Eye, Autumn and Richie all lower their heads to honor the dead.

"And with that being said, so ends another chapter in the great book called life."

The group starts cheering. Spyro kisses Cassie, Black Eye kisses Autumn and Destiny hugs her brother.

"Goodnight everyone." Spyro said.

Autumn, Black Eye, Richie and Sheeana left the house. Destiny and Spyro Jr. went into their rooms.

"Spyro, aren't you coming to bed?" Cassie asked him.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes Cass. I have some things to think about."

"Ok Spyro." Cassie said as she walked into their bedroom.

"You know," Spyro said to himself. "I wanna be with my wife."

And with that, Spyro got up from his chair and headed into his bedroom. The view changes to show him going into his bedroom. When he closes the door, there's a sign hanging on the door that says…

The end!

Again, please read and review, and stay tuned for Spyro: Lost Revelations (rated M)! See y'all soon!


End file.
